federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - November, 2384
This page chronicles posts #12921-13041 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2384. *CP - October, 2384 *CP - December, 2384 Earth Plots First Week Now on the planet, KITAAN DHOW is getting used to the idea of associating with his wife as a child. N’LANI UNA approaches him and invites Kitaan and ELLIANA DHAJA to a tea party. Third Week Arranging for personal time, a very pregnant KATAL UNA and boyfriend FARAN UNA plan to have a trip to Greece before she has the baby, in hopes of getting in a good vacation before it’s all about the baby. N’LANI DHAJA seeks out FARAN, talking to him about family and how she misses Cathasach, as well as her wish to befriend him. Cardassia Plots Third Week Sending a communication to his lover, RAYLON EVEK contacts DAYIN LETHO-EVEK and updates him on the babies condition. They agree to move into a better place, as well as Raylon offering his permission for Dayin to have sex with Gweni. RAYLON is then assigned to work with a fellow agent named KALIA VAYLEN. She has close ties with the former Obsidian Order and Elim Garak. OZARA BRIK and DURAS VENIK are back out around Kron when she starts to notice Duras’ odd behaviour and weight loss. She confronts him and gets him to agree to the doctor but not a counsellor - thinking Kohsii’s pregnancy is hitting him hard. Fourth Week Knowing that her twin is now assigned with Raylon, AELA VAYLEN checks out MERIK EVEK, but finds he isn’t what she expected and he is very easy to talk to despite his younger age. Bajor Plots First Week Looking into getting new dress for a function, AMITY IOAN approached KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) to get some ideas. They talk about the Romulan situation and bounce ideas off each before getting intimate. Later, KIAN takes the time to contact the daughter of an old family friend. He petitions RHIANA I’MHIESSAN to work her way into the grace of the Praetorian residence. NARYANNA DORR visits with MARGIANNE SAVOI, having NERYS DORR with her. She asks the woman if she would be able to privately tutor the girl - with the help of Carill - and Margi agrees. SIOMANE TARA gets a communication from her fiance ZAYN VONDREHLE and is excited to talk to him, but let down they’re still so far away. IBRAHIM AL-KHALID finally confronts ILIAS AL-KHALID on the boys behaviour but is shocked when Ilias is a bit more confrontational than usual. MARGIANNE over hears the conversation and waits for ILIAS, hoping to get him to see that he is cared for and not alone. SIOMANE POLREN NESRIN is worried about Tara and he talks about it with SIOMANE INDIA NESRIN who is getting better with her condition. They agree Tara can’t leave yet but debate on the pros of moving to Earth. Fixing the bullying issue, EBEN DORR goes to the convent where he confronts Parin Relda, the girl who has been bullying Nerys. He threatens her with invoking the Pah-Wraiths if she doesn’t behave. Third Week Back to the planet, MARIAME ALMIN is finished her placement on DS9 and spends some time with her kids and TAHMOH ALMIN. He is happy to see her and offers to go to Mars for the holidays. ISKANDER AL-KHALID has been to the station and took the chance to pick up some personal things for ILIAS AL-KHALID. The boy realizes his father is trying and offers to go out with him to the hot springs. Once there, ISKANDER is shocked when ILIAS offers him his journal to read. When he does, he is shown an abusive scene between ILIAS and ZAHIR AL-KHALID. AMITY IOAN wishes to spice things up in her marriage and offers YINTAR IOAN a beautiful fur cape to wear when he is out hunting. MARGIANNE SAVOI tries to cheer ISKANDER up after he reads the diary. She suggests an orb experience, then explains she has to leave for Betazed for a couple of months. Fourth Week Curious to speak with HEIDI THAY after her husbands announcement, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD seeks her out and they plan their relationship of sorts. Not wishing to rush anything, they agree to let it flow. ISKANDER AL-KHALID has an idea about how to make his relationship with ILIAS AL-KHALID better. He proposes they have an orb experience with the orb of Prophecy and Change - Ilias agrees. Feeling bored, YINTAR IOAN goes to AMITY IOAN and asks if they could go on a vacation to Zalda and pick up some Torp’s to breed for the kids and give them a chance to get away. KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) chat and he is upset his assassination attempt didn’t work. Wishing to push more with AMITY he asks her to go out for dinner. Orb Experience Plot Fourth Week Going in for their experience, ILIAS and ISKANDER are whisked away to 12th century Earth where they meet a common ancestor named NUMAIR AL-KHALID who was a General in Saladin’s army. Iskander introduces ILIAS as a scribe who then goes to work for the General. Later, ILIAS finds an infidel woman by the name of MARISOL DU PREST but is caught. ISKANDER attempts to take the fall, however Ilias steps up and takes the blame. As punishment, Ilias is given 10 lashings and banished from the camp. Before this is able to happen, they jump time to the 15th century where ILIAS is recognized as a Moor in a very Christian city. He is taken in for questioning, ISKANDER soon following. In the prison, father and son are finally able to bond before the experience ends with them agreeing to go back home together. Deep Space Nine Plots Third Week Keeping suspicions to himself no longer, DENORIAN THAY confronts CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD about his thoughts and relations with Heidi. Surprisingly, after Chris admits to the affair, Denorian encourages it to continue. DENORIAN then speaks with HEIDI THAY herself and explains that he wishes her to continue with Chris because he wants her to be happy and Greenwood can give her what he cannot. Fourth Week Filling in for Bashir for an orientation of volunteers, NARYANNA DORR is shocked to see that TOKAR YVINE is out of prison, after serving 10 years for his actions on Psi Epsillion. He hopes they can be friends and she agrees. Romulan Plots First Week Working her way into the new staff interviews, RHIANA meets with KHOAL PARDEK for the first time when he considers her application. He is suspicious because of her family connections to S’Harien but hires her because of her poor situation. For TUCKER DORR’s birthday, KHOAL pulls out all the stops and throws him a big bash with booze and babes. KHOAL takes the chance at the party to properly break in RHIANA, having sex with her out on the balcony. TUCKER, the next day, is excited and calls NARYANNA who is appalled by his behaviour and his beliefs about Pardek. D’NAL AI’ODANN is able to get away from the planet and contact KIAN. There he explains Kian has an ally within the government, as well as the situation with Ally. D’NAL comes back to the planet and meets RHIANA for the first time. He isn’t over impressed and neither is she as they have a battle of one upping the other. Third Week Seeing ALLYSANN MAENAK for the first time in several days, KHOAL PARDEK takes to degrading her, by making her offer sexual favours in exchange for not being alone, only to deny her. Fourth Week Having another frustrating Senate meeting because of his issues with the Cardassians, KHOAL PARDEK is not paying attention to his surroundings. TUCKER DORR is with him, however, and sees a suspicious person which saves the Praetor’s life. Flashbacks Fourth Week Year 2377: D’NAL AI’ODANN is nervous when it comes meeting the woman he is betrothed to. YALANA SIVAN is young and when they meet, D’Nal shows some worry about their compatibility and worries for their souls should their union not prove fruitful. #11 November, 2384 #11 November, 2384 #11 November, 2384